SoLaMi♡SMILE
SoLaMi♡SMILE is an idol unit composed of Laala Manaka, Mirei Minami, and Sophie Hojo. They first formed their unit in Episode 12 for the Sparkling Grand Prix, but officially debuted as a unit in Episode 13. Their main objectives are becoming Divine Idols and to obtain the components of the Paradise Coord. History Laala, Mirei, and Sophie first become a unit by performing a unit ceremony in Episode 12. They perform Pretty Prism Paradise!!! at the Sparkling Grand Prix, emerging the winners, and soon after, affirm their goal of becoming god class idols together. In Episode 13, the three begin training together, and are tasked by Kuma with coming up with a unit name. Sophie helps Laala to come up with an autograph, which she has been struggling with since Episode 3. The girls also meet a big fan of theirs - Hanana - whom Laala gives a Friends Ticket to. Sophie asks Laala and Mirei to call her "Sophie" without the suffix "-san", and she and Mirei then come up with two ideas for the group's name. Laala thinks of combining them together into SoLaMi♡SMILE. During the girls' second performance and unit name debut, they showcase a brand new set of Cyalume Coords made by Sophie's older sister Cosmo. In Episode 14, Kuma affirms a new goal for the girls - to obtain all the components of the Paradise Coord, the best Coord in all of PriPara. SoLaMi♡SMILE also gains a rival in Dressing Pafé, a new idol unit made up of Shion Todo, Dorothy West, and Leona West. In Episode 15, the girls accept a challenge from Dressing Pafé (caused by a rivalry between Mirei and Shion); which results in a tie. In Episode 25, the group join with with Dressing Pafé to form the unit SoLaMi♡Dressing; and they perform Realize! for the first time. They emerge victors of the Christmas Idol Grand Prix, and win their first component of the Paradise Coord: the Paradise Shoes. Members *Laala Manaka (center) *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo Unit Relationships All three members of SoLaMi♡Smile generally get along with each other, as they balance each other out. At first, there were some disagreements due to Sophie's refusal to train; but now they rarely happen. Unit Dresses Laala Manaka *'Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord' (Casual PriPara Coord from Episode 14 onwards) *'SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord' (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens) *'Pinky Pirate Coord' (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 15) *'Rainbow Frog Coord' (Episode 16) (Episode 19) *'Pink Witch Halloween Coord '(Episode 17) *'Vivid Pirate Coord' (Episode 20) * Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord (Episode 22), (Episode 24) * Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord (Episode 29) Mirei Minami *'Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord' (Casual PriPara Coord from Episode 14 onwards) *'SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord' (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens) *'Lady Pirate Coord' (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 15) *'Natural Frog Coord' (Episode 16) (Episode 19) *'Funky Witch Halloween Coord '(Episode 17) *'Celebrity Pirate Coord' (Episode 20) * Popcorn Pompom Coord (Episode 22), (Episode 24) * Wish Ribbon Idol M Coord (Episode 29) Sophie Hojo *'Holic Trick Cyalume Coord' (Casual PriPara Coord from Episode 14 onwards) *'SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord' (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens) *'Royal Pirate Coord' (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 15) *'Purple Frog Coord' (Episode 16) (Episode 19) *'Tricky Witch Halloween Coord '(Episode 17) *'Empress Pirate Coord' (Episode 20) *'Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord' (Episode 22), (Episode 24) *'Wish Ribbon Idol S Coord' (Episode 29) Songs *Pretty Prism Paradise! *Happy Pa-Lucky Making Dramas *Valkyrie Maiden's Release (Episode 12) (Episode 13) (Episode 15) (Episode 21) *Fresh Sweets Park (Episode 16) *Trick or Treat! Halloween Party! (Episode 17) *Fruitful Autumn Sweets! (Episode 19) *Exciting Present For You! (Episode 22) *Christmas Present For You! (Episode 24) *The Night Sky's Moonlight Trapeze! (Episode 29) (Episode 30) Etymology The first part of their unit name - SoLaMi - was thought up by Sophie and is taken from the first syllables of the girls' names - So'phie, '''La'ala, and 'Mi'rei. Mirei uses 'S'ophie, 'M'irei, an '''I for "ai" (愛 lit. love), L'''aala, and an extra '''E at the end to come up with "SMILE". Laala thinks of combining the two into SoLaMi♡SMILE which collectively means . Gallery :Main article: SoLaMi♡SMILE/Image Gallery. Trivia *Their unit logo incorporates the girls' hair accessories from their original Cyalume Changes. *This showcases the sixth time in the Pretty Rhythm / PriPara universe in which an idol's name is used as the basis for the unit name, following MARs, Serenon (with K), COSMOs, Happy Rain, and Bell Rose. *Their name can be considered a Japanese pun. Awards animeunit.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Anime Unit Category:Idol Unit Category:Anime Category:Idol